Few studies have examined whether continuing medical education (CME) for physicians changes their clinical behavior, or the effect of CME on the health status of their patients, and the views patients hold about the clinicians performance. Data about the link between clinician education and patient outcomes may be particularly valuable in chronic conditions, such as asthma, where a long-term partnership between patient and clinician must be established. This study uses a randomized controlled design to examine the effects of an interactive CME seminar concerning management of pediatric asthma for primary care physicians based on theoretical principles of self-regulation on their clinical behavior and performance as counselors. The study also examines the effects of CME for pediatricians on the self-management behavior, health status and health care utilization of their patients. Findings from this investigation will contribute to an understanding of effective strategies for CME, which is viewed as a primary way to keep health care providers current in their specialties and receiving sizeable investments annually. Findings on the effect of education for clinicians on their patients will assist in determining which behaviors on the part of professionals are likely to have a positive impact. - asthma, parent-child communication, management of chronic childhood disease - Human Subjects & Human Subjects: Interview, Questionaires, or Surveys Only